The reason why
by Veraniatjes
Summary: Sam says she insults freddie because she thinks he is stupid and a dork. but that is a lie.
1. Chapter 1

"Great show guys!" Freddie said putting his camera down. He looked happy. But the happiness was soon gone when Sam said:

"well it wasn't because of you" and took a sip of water from a bottle she had in her hand. Carly sighed and said;

"that is not true Sam, Freddie is just as important as us!" Sam groaned. And went downstairs to get some meat.

* * *

><p>(Carly POV)<p>

* * *

><p>It was always like that, EVERY DAY. Sometimes I feel like I'm going mad .maybe I already am. Sam says something mean to Freddie, I say it is not true and Sam gets something to eat. It is getting rather boring actually... I wonder why she keeps doing that. She says she does it because she thinks he is stupid and dorky, but I don't think that is the only reason. It could just be me, of course. I saw Freddie sighing and pushing some buttons on his computer and felt bad for him.<p>

"You know she is just joking around with you" i said hoping to cheer him up.  
>He just nodded and kept looking at his computer. I walked over to it to see what he was looking at.<p>

"Wow, we had 5 thousand viewers! That is a new record!" I squealed and was really happy.

But Freddie wasn't so excited. He only said; oh... That is great..." and went downstairs.

I turned off the computer and followed after him. I saw Sam eating some ribs and Freddie just sat on the Couch looking grumpy. I was sure he was so moody about the comments Sam made about him, so I needed to get her to apologize.I walked to kitchen were Sam was eating her ribs.

"Ehh... Sam.?" I said. She looked up and smiled at me.

"What's up carls" she said. She already knew why I came to her, but she just acted like she didn't.

"You know why I'm here." I said looking at the ribs. And took them away from her.

"You won't get them back until you say you're sorry" I looked at her with the most threatening face I could possibly make. She sighed and looked at me. Clearly not impressed.

"Do I really have to? he will be fine. Just let him be." and she tried to take the ribs back. But Strangely enough she failed.

"When you apologize, you get them back." I said still amazed. She groaned louder and whispered

"fine" as she approached Freddie.

"hi." she said and looked at him awkwardly. He silently said hi back as she sat next to him on the couch, clearly feeling a bit uncomfortable. And so did he.

"Sorry" she nearly whispered. And looked at the ground.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." he laughed uncomfortably and said;

"I know that, but you have" and he stood up.

"You know what?" he said suddenly looking very sure of himself.

"I don't accept your apology." Sam looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean?" she said. My mouth was wide open. I couldn't believe what I heard him saying.

"You heard me." he said and he walked out of the door. Leaving Me and Sam behind.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading the first chapter ^_^<p>

PLEASE REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated my story for a while, I have been very busy with school and stuff. So I have not really thought about it. Anyways, here it is!

* * *

><p>I really didn't know what to think. Was this all a dream? I pinched myself.<br>"Ouch!" I screamed. Sam looked at me, confused.  
>"Why did you say ouch?" she said worried.<br>"I pinched myself; I wanted to know if I was dreaming." Sam laughed.  
>"I cannot believe what happened too..." she said and looked at the door. Maybe I should follow him. Or maybe he just wants to be alone I thought.<br>"I think he probably wants to be alone right now." Sam said as if she was reading my thoughts. I nodded. It almost seemed as if Sam knew Freddie better than I did sometimes. Maybe she did... Before I could react, she took the ribs away from me. "I did what I needed to do right?" she said and she took a bite from her ribs. I sighed. "Is the only thing you could think of now is food?"

* * *

><p>(Sam POV)<p>

* * *

><p>I kind of smiled at that statement. It is Funny because it is like the opposite of that. I could not help but think about it. How he looked when he said that. He looked kind of... Hot. It did not take me long to realize what I just thought. Freddie. The dork, HOT? I am not supposed to think that! I took another bite. Well I guess you could call me an emotional eater. Every time I think of something, I am not supposed to think. I just need to eat something just to get my mind off it. Usually it works, but this time it did not. I took another bite. But it just didn't go away. Why wouldn't it?<br>"Sam?" I heard Carly say. "Huh?" I said to her  
>"you were staring at that door for like 5 minutes now." she said. Worried about me. "Is something wrong?" she looked at me carefully.<br>I would never tell her that I was thinking about Freddie Benson. I was just seriously bonkers. And I needed to stop it. NOW. I did not even respond to Carly and just walked out the door. I knocked on Freddie's front door and Mrs. Benson answered it.  
>"Oh, it's you." she said. Clearly not happy to see me. "Why are you here?"<br>I hate that woman. If she weren't Freddie's mom, I would already have slapped her. But she was. Unfortunately.  
>"I'm here to see Freddie." I said.<br>"He is in his room." Mrs. Benson groaned and let me in.

When I entered his room, I was amazed with everything that was in it. It was huge. That is for sure. Freddie was sitting on his bed and looked at me.  
>"Sorry, for earlier." he said. I nodded.<br>"Does that mean that you accept my apology?" I said hoping he would say yes. He laughed and said; "nope" I frowned.  
>"Why not?" I said annoyed.<br>"Give me one reason why I should." He said still calm. The only reason I could think of was so that I won't be reminded of how hot he looked when he stood up for himself. But of course there was no way I was going to say that. I just sighed. And sat next to him. He shook his head and looked at the ground.  
>"Why do you insult me all the time?" he said. I groaned. Not this again.<br>"Because you are a dork." I said. I knew it wasn't true. I did just because I used think he was dorky. And I was starting to think different. But I just didn't want to give in. I looked at him. I knew he didn't believe that it was just because he was a dork. But he just nodded.  
>"You know, you're not as strong as you make yourself look." he said to me... It bothered me, because he was right. I sighed. And said: "that's not true!" I looked at him. But that was a big mistake. He looked so confident in himself this time. The way his eyes shined because he knew that for once, he was winning. His big brown eyes that I have avoided ever since we kissed each other. Just to get it over with. I said back then. If only that were true.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I did not even notice it myself, but our faces where getting closer and closer. Until I noticed what was happening. I gasped and got off the bed. I did not know what to say. He was as surprised as I was. I was almost kissing Freddie Benson. I did not want to be here anymore. I just left. Leaving a confused Freddie behind. When I came back at Carly's apartment. Carly was mad at me.  
>"Why did you just walk away? I was worried about you!" she shouted. I was not even listening. No food. Could possibly help me now. Carly frowned. <p>

"What is wrong?" she said to me. 

"Oh, nothing." I said unconvincing. Carly just observed me. She gasped. 

"You went to Freddie didn't you!" she said. I felt warm inside when Carly said Freddie. I could only nod. My muscles felt weak. As it really sank in. I almost kissed him. No excuses this time, just really... Kissed him. Almost... It played as a film in my head. Over and over again. The way he said all those things. I could not believe he knows me so well... Even better then Carly did. Carly was looking at me as if she was trying to creep into my mind. 

"Carly..." I whispered. 

"Yes" she said back. Still looking at me. "You're really creeping me out right now." she really was actually. Sam Puckett was turning soft. All because of freaking Benson. Those wonderful eyes of his...

"Sam!" Carly said.

"What's wrong with you?" she said worried again.

"No nothing." I said as believably as I could. I need to figure this out on my own. The door opened. My heart skipped a beat. I did not dare to look who came in. It was Spencer. I sighed of relief. "Hey kiddos!" he said. "Hey" Carly and I said. I decided that it was best just to go

Home. As I opened the door, someone else came out. It was Freddie. I gasped, because I never thought that I would face him now. He seemed shocked too. I felt all warm inside as I saw heart was beating like crazy. I was shocked to find out that now it was not only his eyes that made me crazy but also his amazing buff arms.

"Hi..." he said, not sure what to say. I half smiled and looked at the ground. Trying not to look at him.

"How are you?" I asked him. Trying to break the ice.

"Have been better," he said. Also looking at the ground possibly avoiding me too. I really just wanted to kiss him now. I felt that the urge of doing that was getting stronger and stronger. Therefore, it was best to leave. With one last glance, I walked away not saying anything. However, my mind was not quiet at all; in fact, it did not want to shut up.


End file.
